I always did and I always will
by PikaEmma
Summary: "I decided not to tell him what I've done to Newt" One week had passed since the Immunes settled in Paradise. Minho's guilt for leaving his friend behind gets unbearable, and Thomas struggles to keep his secret. Outside the Paradise, the remaining WICKED members manage to save some of the subjects, hoping to find the escaped Immunes. [Minewt]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my second Maze Runner (TMR) fanfiction, and my second fanfiction altogether! **

Darkness, endless darkness…. Newt felt himself surrounded in darkness. He knew he was dead, and the idea comforted him. His friends will be better off without him, he knew that. They will be better without a crazed friend in their team, occasionally going berserk and trying to hurt his friends. And WICKED will never be able to use him again.

But… The memory of Thomas's terrified and hurt face was inserted right in the middle of his heart. _I hate you. I always hated you! _Newt wished he could take back what he said. Newt knew that he was angry and out of control when he said those words. What would Tommy feel now? Would he be grieving for Newt? Had he told Minho about it?

Minho…. The thought of Minho brought an ache to his heart. He wondered what he would feel if Tommy told him about his death. Would he be grieving for Newt? Would he hate Tommy for fulfilling his wish?

His best friend had nearly cried when Newt told him to go away. Newt didn't even say good bye to him. The last memory of Newt in Minho's mind would be Newt pointing a gun at him, shouting at him to go away. Newt knew he couldn't, but he wanted to see Minho for the last time. To tell him good bye, and give him one last memory of him.

Newt thought about the one thing that he has longed to say to the former runner for ages. The one thing that he promised himself he would tell Minho someday. _I love you, Minho. I always did, and I always will. _Now, he would need to add one more sentence. _I'll always_ _miss you._

Minho sat on the edge of the lake, watching the sunlight reflected from the water's surface. One week had passed since he and the other Immunes settled into paradise. One week since he became leader.

Minho still remembered WICKED's trials, and he knew he would never be free from them. He still remembered the maze and the scorch vividly. He remembered being horrified when Teresa attacked them and kidnapped Thomas. He remembered Harriet and Sonya's expressions when he took the lead.

Of course, they didn't say anything. They just accepted the fact, though Minho wasn't sure why. He wasn't sure if he was fit to be a good leader. He missed the glade and his free life without the pressure about being the leader. He now understood the responsibilities needed for a leader, but he wasn't sure if he had all of them. He finally understood why Alby had been so strict, always keeping the rules.

Thinking about Alby brought back memories of his best friend. Minho bit his lip to stop a wail from escaping him. Newt had screamed to him, told him to go away. Minho remembered Newt's haunted eyes and his screams of hurt and anger that he could not control.

_Are you going to shoot me, Slinthead? _Minho regretted saying that to Newt. Newt wasn't in control when he said that. And it seemed like he, too, hadn't.

He wondered what Newt would feel now, realizing that his friends were gone without him. Would he be angry at Minho for abandoning him? Or would Newt be relieved that he can never hurt his friends?

But…. Minho wasn't sure if Newt was even _alive_. Who can last long in a pack full of crazy people? As Minho imagined Newt dead, Cranks slowly ripping his body to shreds to eat, anger and guilt formed a lump in his chest, making it hard to breathe.

Minho pushed the thought away. But he couldn't push away the ache that was placed firmly in the middle of his heart. Newt was the biggest reason that he missed the maze. If only Thomas didn't arrive in the maze….

If he didn't arrive, then Minho would still be a Runner. He would run every day, but that was okay. Newt would be with him. Knowing that he was safe inside the Glade was always a comfort to Minho. He would be safe in there, not going crazy like he did outside the maze.

Minho wished he could see his friend for the last time. At least, to tell him good bye for the last time. _Good bye, Newt. Good bye. _As the sunlight reflected the new 'Homestead' in the Paradise, Minho added one more line to it. _I'll miss you forever. _

**So… It's the first chapter…. What do you think? Updates will be in about… once in a week or twice in a week, I think. I write this at school, so it'll be a fast update (hopefully)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter 2! Also, special thanks to Just One More Troubled Soul for the first review :) **

**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner Trilogy belongs to James Dashner. Only the OCs that appears later in the story are mine. **

Newt heard faint whispers through his ears. But that didn't make sense. He was dead, and dead people can't hear anything, unless he was in heaven. Second thought, after all the things he'd done, hell would be more accessible to him.

The whispers continued on, faint but real. "You think he can make it?" A male voice asked. "He must. He's one of our only hopes." A female voice answered. "You think the Flare is really… gone?" "Looks like it. His brain isn't responding to any of the Flare tests" It took Newt a moment to realize that they were talking about _him_.

The Flare… What did they mean it was gone from him? He knew that the Flare was incurable. And what was this entire bloody thing about him _waking up_? Dead people couldn't wake up.

_You think he can make it? _The man's voice echoed in his mind. _Make it? _The man's words gave him a slight possibility. He doubted it, but he decided to try it anyway.

Newt moved his fingers slowly. It brushed the tip of something metal. It was cold and hard on touch, and the sensation nearly made Newt jump.

"He moved his fingers!"

A realization crept over him. He was surprised that he calmly accepted, even liked, the idea that he lived. If the Flare was gone… perhaps he can meet his friends again. The image of Thomas and Minho flickered in front of him. Something burned inside his veins. It was painful, but it also gave him the energy to move on.

Newt opened his eyes slowly, and the bright light nearly blinded him. He blinked as he tried to adjust to the light.

He stared at the two people standing over him. It was a man and a woman. They both wore identical clothes, with a familiar name stamped on their right chest. The name filled Newt with dread.

"Subject A5, it's a pleasure to see you awake" The man said. His eyes were cold, like Rat Man's. His gaze pierced Newt like needles as his eyes traveled to his head to his feet. When His eyes met his eyes, he felt a jolt of fear. In the man's eyes, he saw himself reflected as some kind of a testing animal.

"Subject A5, we know that you must be confused right now" Newt nodded. He had many things that he wanted to say to the two scientists that trapped them in the maze for two entire years, but he guessed saying them out loud can bring him some serious damage.

"Subject A2 shot you." The woman spoke without any emotions. It sounded like she was a robot, not a person. If only she wasn't breathing, Newt would have believed that she was carefully constructed machinery. "But you didn't die immediately. After Subject A2 left, we brought you to this WICKED headquarter. Your friends destroyed the biggest one, but there are many headquarters left in this world still. This is one of them." She smiled a little, but that didn't assure him. Her smile was like a smile of an innocent child. An innocent child that would come to you and say in a bright voice, 'I killed somebody'. "Your friends were mistaken about one thing. WICKED never dies"

Newt's head spun. Did the woman mean that his friends tried to destroy WICKED? And successfully destroyed the biggest headquarter? How did they do that? And if they did, where were they now?

"So what's your bloody reason for saving me?" Newt tried to keep his voice still, but his heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest.

The man scowled at him. He looked annoyed. "It's a surprise that you survived two years in the first trials." Newt felt anger burning inside his chest. This man had no right to tell him that. He never wanted to survive two entire years in the maze, anyway. "Well, I must be useful if you saved my bloody life" Newt spat.

The woman nodded. "Before we explain anything, there's something that you need to see" She gestured at him to follow, and then walked out of the room. Newt glanced at the man and found out that he was still scowling at Newt. He had no choices but to follow, which he did.

Once he was out of the door, he saw a long vast corridor. Newt looked back, and saw what he thought of a wall was actually a glass, see-through from the outside but opaque from the inside. "So you guys have been watching me for the entire time?" Newt muttered as he followed the woman. She was silent.

The woman walked to a room position right next to his room. He peered inside the glass, and saw that a man and a woman were standing over a figure in a bed. Newt took a step back to see the entire room, and saw words etched on the top of the glass. Words that he was familiar with, words that chilled him to the bones.

_Teresa Agnes. Group A, Subject A1 _

**Chapter 2 finished! (Seriously, I don't have many things to say) Please leave a comment/reply at the bottom! They make authors keep going! Thanks for reading and hope to see you guys soon!**


End file.
